


Tired

by Isilloth



Series: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019 [19]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: Míriel is tired





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> For B2MeM prompt  
> O67 Women of Arda - Míriel

Míriel sighed. She was so tired, so very tired. She barely lifted her head. She just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

She heard child crying, and nurse who immediately started to sooth the baby. Her baby, Fëanáro, the spirit of fire. He was so consuming, so powerful was his spirit she couldn’t recover. She gave him so much of herself it was killing her. She knew she was dying, and soon she would abandon her husband and their only child. Later they would say it was her choice. But she couldn’t choose otherways, even if she wanted to.


End file.
